Bearstin
Bearstinian Empire Bearstin is an absolute monarchy ruled currently by the Black Dynasty. The nation is located on the continent of Achara. Bearstin has a population of around 360 Million people. The capital is Bearstin but the largest city is Riverington. Bearstinians were once pirates that were blown off course and settled in their present land. They developed into city states and sometime during the middle ages, House Black took over the throne. Bearstin has one of the most elite armies in the world. It's navy and air force are also very noteworthy. Bearstin heavily funds Defense, Education, and Environment. History Arrival to Bearstin Before the Bero's found Achara and present day Bearstin, they were most likely nomadic pirates that raided villages for what they needed and set up camps on the coast. They travelled in large armadas, a most peculiar way of travelling and living. Around 380 BC, their 'armada' was blown off course and they ended up in Achara. With their ships damaged and many lost, they decided to permanently settle in the land they ended up on. They believed that the God of Wind has led them here and that this was their destined land. The Aydinirian Destruction In 353 BC, Coytey was the dominant city state of Bearstin, and Protectorate Ravager I was at the height of his power. In Coytey, prophecies were taken seriously and the oldest prophecy in the Hall of Prophecy in Coytey, estimated to have been six hundred years old at the time, predicted, "When the Blood Comet streaks across the sky, your greatest rival is ready to die." In 349 BC, a red comet was seen by the Protectorate as he was gazing at the sky before retiring for the night. The Protectorate knew about the prophecy but wasn't too sure, he begged the gods to send him another symbol. That year, a horrible disease ravaged Old Aydinir, the neighboring powerful empire, killing 1 out of 5 people. At dawn, the army approached, wearing their armor under their black cloaks, they clashes lightly with the weak border garrison and fell back after a few hours. Protectorate Ravager I gave his best General, General Jonas Grenwit permission to cross the border with the largest army ever deployed. As it turned out, the gods had given them another sign, a volcano near the city they planned to invade erupted and smoke shielded them from view as they slipped across the border and surprised the first city they came upon. They captured it in four and a half hours, they burned it to the ground and very few Aydinirians lived. Public records from the city give us a survivors journal entry. "As the smoke subsided, we realized it had turned into an army. The volcano was a sign from the gods, we never stood a chance. My mother told me to run to the next city and alert the garrison. If only they listened to a silly little girl.." The Bearstinians took the next city with ease, utterly obliterating the garrison of one thousand soldiers. Along the way, the Coytians looted and burned the small villages they didn't want to maintain. Before they arrived at the capital they approached the Great Library of Nanive, and their orders were to send the most important knowledge back to Bearstin. It is said every soldier had multiple books and it took ten hours to skim through and decide which were worthy of keeping. Once the process was over, they burned it to the ground, a huge hit to Aydinir national pride. They then approached Djyazhoar, the capital, and lay siege to the city. After eight rushes of huge waves, General Grenwit decided they would throw everything they had at them, this wave took weeks to defeat the defenders, and after two and a half weeks, they broke through the walls and started slaughtering anyone who resisted. The Emperor himself fought in the battle and it was said General Grenwit was the one who killed him in a one on one duel. As General Grenwit was tired from battle, he rested in his tent outside the village and the brutal Commander Rendov of Cardinalo was put in charge. He ordered the women raped and killed, the men castrated and beheaded, and the children sent to labor camps. When the Protectorate found out about the treatment, Rendov was executed. Rape and castration was considered a war crime and dishonorable. The final task of the war was to capture the fortress city of Asshuran. It was a legend in Bearstin, three walls each higher then the next, on top of a hill, it was said the tallest tower touched the Heavens. Many armies had attempted to attach Asshuran, none got past the first wall. For twelve years, the siege lasted, catapults battered the walls, archers rained arrows, and the soldiers worked to climb the castle walls. Reinforcements arrived everyday, and after the three years, the first wall was taken, after five the second, as they made their way into the third walls, they encountered the stiffest resistance. On the last day of the battle, the sky was stormy, and the third wall looked as if it would fall. Suddenly, the clouds parted directly over the battle and a great gust of wind knocked many soldiers off their feet. The enemies soon destroyed most of their army, and an opposing force surprised their flank. General Grenwit and the remnants of his army quickly fled back to Djyazhoar, ending the longest battle in Bearstinian history. This was the closest any army came to taking the city in Aydinirian history. Unification War By 7 BC, the city states were dedicated to one of two causes, the Imperialists, which saute to unite Bearstin, or the traditionalists, who wanted to maintain their independence. The Imperialists had the support of three of the four, Ancient Cities of Bearstin. Bearstin, Riverington, and Peck all supported the Unification of Bearstin, while the other, Coytey wanted nothing to do with the other cities. Princess Abigail Elizibur was the leader of the Imperialists. She was a tactical genius and handled power very well. Her Traditionalist counterpart, Rath Garn was considered cruel, but efficient. The war was very bloody, and lasted for almost a decade. Things came to a climax in the Battle of Coytey, where the Imperialist troops outnumbered the Traditionalists seven to one. The battle lasted for four months, and on September 7th, 2 AD, Bearstin was united under one flag. Carinian Revolution In the early twentieth century, tensions between Bearstin and her rival, were reaching an all time high. In 1907, Derrick Black died and his son, Darius Black ascended to the throne. Darius strengthened the military, an act which went unnoticed by the Carinian's due to them being on the brink of Civil War. In 1910, a Carinian Rebel group called the Rising Sun committed a series of attacks on Carinian cities. A trade embargo was placed on Carinia and Bearstin assisted the naval blockade around the island. Throughout the war, Bearstin deployed a total of sixty thousand troops, and multiple generals to assist in battle plans and Rising Sun combat training. The economy was greatly bolstered by the war. The millions of jobs created in factories caused the economy to boom and some historians like to call it the New King Golden Age. Great Regional War (1941-1943) In August of 1941, Afrikaanza and Bearstin declared war on Kaitani for associating with their arch-enemy, Immobilia, as well as levying sanctions and halting trade. Kaitani responded by bombing Port Whalen, Port Bassia, and Walrin Harbor. Port Bassia suffered little damage, but the other two were hit hard and were considered losses. The Bearstinians responded by joining Afrikaanza in invading Southeast Kaitani. Around this same time, Bearstinians sent a delegation to the Second Aydinirian Empire to discuss an alliance and possible war with Arengin. In early 1943, the Imperialists had infiltrated Kaitani's main island. Around this time, the Carinian government had hired a team of condemned Bearstinian Mercenaries, known as the Denounced Dozen (though only seven were available for the mission) and on December 6th, 1943, they assassinated Darius Black in his office. In the ensuing chaos, it was revealed he chose the Grand Marshal Frederick Wilson over his daughter Aayla Black to succeed him and the Grand Marshal was framed by Aayla for treason and fled the country. Without their two most important leaders, infighting besieged the military and the Bearstinian war effort collapsed. The Bearstinians forces, confused and terrified, started to be massacred and Aayla entered into talks to end the war. With the Bearstinians pulling out on Christmas Day, 1943. The Carinians, being a Christian nation, believed it was a Christmas miracle sent by god. First Bearstinian Civil War (1951-1955) On December 17th, 1951, Frederick Wilson marched into Bearstin with an escort of the Coytian Military, most of the forces that encountered them defected to his cause and by the time he was at the gates of Bearstin, he had a force of about 140,000 troops in his entourage and Aayla Black fled the capital. After a brief firefight, the Imperial Palace was captured and Frederick immediately set about securing the city. On December 20th, Frederick engaged in talks with Aydinirian Minister of Foreign Affairs Vaťéxanis Shanrhainhīri Vannéverhīri Ḱivarāxaren to get support for his government in the war. Category:Nation